1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage cooling device for quick chilling beverages such as beer or soda packaged in particular, although not exclusively, in metal cans. The invention may also be applied to beverages such as fruit juice packaged in glass or plastic bottles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
On a hot summer day when a person is working or playing outside in the sun, a cold soda or beer is refreshing. But sometimes people forget to cool the soda or beer or sometimes there is not enough cold drinks to go around. Under these circumstances, there is a need for a device to quickly cool down a beverage container.
Sometimes a chilled beverage container warms up before it has been fully consumed causing the contents to become unpalatable. Unless the remainder can be quickly chilled, the alternatives are to waste it and open a new can or to drink the beverage warm. In view of this, there is also a need for a device for cooling an open container.
It is well known that a drink can be quickly chilled by shaking or rotating the container in ice by hand. The container is constantly turned or moved until the beverage is deemed ready to serve. The principal disadvantage of this method is that the person doing the work is detained from his leisure or his other duties while the beverage is being cooled.
A number of different devices have been proposed to mechanize turning or moving the container in a vessel of ice. The prior art devices, however, involve the use of specially constructed apparatus, including specially adapted buckets, ice chests and the like for containing the coolant or for mounting the device. None, insofar as known, can be used on commercially available insulated ice chests such as are in common use without some modification.